I'll Be
by PassionateWriter07
Summary: Part 2 of my Optimus x Kate series! Optimus Prime and Kate Forge are having a leisure-filled summer; in love, and loving that they're spending so much time together. No Decepticons to fight and no school to attend! But responsibilities - both in the ongoing war and in an unexpected family announcement - will soon take over their lives and add new stress to their relationship.
1. Prologue: Peaceful Summer Days

Hiya, guys, and welcome to #2 of my Optimus/Kate series! Ahh! I'm so excited for you guys to read this one! The plot is pretty original; it takes place between Transformers 2007 and ROTF, but I do anticipate that this one will be a short segment (under ten chapters).

Also, sorry for not getting this fic out sooner! It's been a rough time here at home and the nature of the situation really impacts my ability to release content predictably, sometimes. So please forgive me if there are lags in chapter releases! Bonus: not all of them will be Transformers oriented (I released a SPN!Gabe oneshot a few months back).

Follow me on my social media platforms (found on my profile) or my blog at to keep up to date with news, my original work releases, and adventures!

LOVE YOU GUYS and hope you like this one as much as the first!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Just Kate.

 _ **Transmissions are in bold/italic.**_

 _ **Transmissions + Speech are "bold/italic"**_

* * *

Prologue: Peaceful Summer Days

* * *

Kate breathed in deeply, her eyelids fluttered, as she roused, soaking in the world around her. The first sound to greet her ears was the mechanical thrum of Optimus's spark. She soaked in the softly vibrating warmth of the metal underneath her and the gentle summertime breeze that glided around her. Her fingers splayed against her mech's windows and she grinned when he murmured incoherently at her touch; he was sound asleep.

She envied days like these; no school, only her and Optimus. Almost a year had passed since the events of Mission City, and they were loving the downtime. No Decepticons. No end-of-the-human-race. No government interventions. Just summertime relaxation, coupled with the occasional… frolic.

Kate's grin widened as Optimus stirred under her. "Morning, Sweetspark." His voice rumbled deeply.

"I think you mean 'afternoon,' dear." Kate arched and looked into his electric blue optics. She ran her hands down his chest; sliding down his windows and under his doors.

"Tease." He shifted, his mouth spread into a grin.

"Yes, I am."

Kate nestled herself, lying back down on Optimus's chest. She took in the cotton-white clouds that casually passed overhead, sheltering the couple from the bright sunlight. Rabbits skipped along castles, dragons played with an octopus.

"What are you thinking of?" Optimus broke into her imagining. He lazily ran a large finger up and down her side.

"Nothing." She sighed, her skin tingled pleasantly. "Just watching the clouds."

There was a shape she couldn't quite make out, though. One that seemed to have wisps of tentacle-like appendages... but also a feminine figure? What could that one be?

"Optimus." Kate questioned.

The Autobot stopped his ministrations at the change of tone in her voice. "Yes, little one?"

"What does that cloud look like to you?" She pointed up at the oddly shaped figure in the sky, casting a shadow over her face.

Optimus barked a relieved laugh, jolting her body and concentration back to him. He paused and peered up at the formation. "I cannot discern it. Maybe an octopus?"

"No, that one's an octopus," Kate huffed, "this one is different." She looked up at him and couldn't help but grin goofily at his own amused smirk.

"Not every cloud has a recognizable shape, dear."

"I know." She whined. "I just wanted to give them all shapes."

"I love your mind—" Optimus touched her forehead, "—and heart." He graced along her chest. He loved how she shivered when he touched her, no matter where it was.

"I love you too." She kissed his hand as it circled back towards her. She loved how he always wanted to touch her; and how _he_ shivered at her touch.

 _ **Optimus! Kate!**_

Both mech and human jumped sharply, hissing at the unexpected transmission.

" _ **WHAT, Bumblebee?"**_ Kate shot out, her heart still pounding.

 _ **Oh, did I interrupt something?**_

Kate groaned at the sound of 'Bee's restrained laughter. She would wallop him for scaring them!

Optimus, meanwhile, held a hand to his head and held a smirk on his lips. Kate looked up at him and couldn't hold in a smile of her own. The shock was wearing off quickly; the humor of the scare becoming more apparent every second.

" _ **Ye-yes, Bumblebe-bee?"**_ Optimus fought a rising chuckle and tried to keep his authoritative tone.

It didn't work. The trio burst into a laughing spell that took a few minutes to calm.

" _ **What do you need, Bee?"**_ Kate asked after she finally caught her breath.

 _ **"All right. I'm on my way. Thanks."**_

 _ **"No prob."**_

She sighed and pushed herself to sit up. She and Optimus locked eyes. "Nap time's over."

"Mhmm."


	2. Chapter 1: Crazy Summer Nights

Yay! I'm so excited you guys are liking this! Here we go with more mischief!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Just Kate.

 _ **Transmissions are in bold/italic.**_

 _ **Transmissions + Speech are "bold/italic"**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Crazy Summer Nights

* * *

Optimus pulled up to a two-story, light grey, Cape Cod styled house, located down the street from the Witwicky's. Kate, her mother, Mikaela, and Mikaela's father all moved here at the beginning of the summer, in order to get them out of the apartment complex that was not only growing increasingly small for the family of four, but also growing in vandalism. The last straw for Kate's mom and Mikaela's dad, Maxine (Max for short) and Cal, had been when they arrived home and found their living room furniture strewn around and ripped apart, as well as Mikaela and Kate's rooms. TVs had been shattered, laptops stolen. Kate's room was especially hit the hardest; books had been torn in half, her bed flipped over, and papers pulled out of her desk and shredded.

So the obvious decision was to move to a safer neighborhood.

Optimus never left Kate's side after that incident. What Max and Cal had assumed were troubled teenagers ripping apart a home, Kate, Sam, Mikaela, and the Autobots theorized it had been rogue Decepticons looking for the location of Megatron's corpse. Not like Kate had that information anywhere other than her mind, but the Decepticons didn't know that, and they were desperate enough to expose themselves to the Autobots and their humans.

For the past few weeks, Ironhide and Ratchet have been attempting to track down the Decepticons while Bumblebee and Optimus guarded the Banes' and Witwicky's homes. It was tiring work, though, for all, and Kate hoped that Optimus's message attracted some Autobots that would come to help. Kate herself had attempted several times to sense where the Decepticons were hiding, but their sparks were so weak that she couldn't get an accurate ping (or, at least, she hoped that's what the cause was, and not that something was blocking them from her).

So, it was back to the old-fashioned way of hunting down Decepticons.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kate shouted out, racing into the house.

But all she encountered was silence; the living room was calm, no TVs on, no one sitting on the couch, blinds were drawn shut, no one banging around in the kitchen. Nothing, just emptiness.

 _ **Bee,**_ She patched in, _**No one's home. Did mom say to meet somewhere el—?**_

"SURPRISE!"

Kate's heart leapt straight up and glued itself to the ceiling. The lights flashed on, soft music chimed in the background, and Mikaela, Sam, The Witwicky's, Max, and Cal all popped out from random spots in the house. Optimus walked in just then, his face spread in a wide grin.

"Sorry, love," he rumbled, "Max wanted it to be a surprise."

"Wanted what to be a surprise?" Kate fumbled for words, still trying to reassure her heart back into her chest. _It's okay, no one will scare you again._

A brown bushy-haired, green eyed, appropriately eager, forty year old woman suddenly shoved her hand into Kate's face. Her heart fluttered away again at the unexpected jolt. It took a minute before Kate realized who was in front of her, and before her vision focused on the diamond ring on her mother's hand.

"MOM!" Kate gripped her mother's limb, smiling. "What is that!"

Max glanced over at Cal, who stood a little taller than the females in the room. He was cleaner than he normally looked coming home from the car shop he owned, he was sporting a blazer, black shirt, and new jeans. His stubble was shaved and his normally messy hair was slicked down.

"I may have given her the ring, but I saved the proposal for us." He laughed.

Kate barked out a laugh. She knew _exactly_ what had happened: try as hard as he might, Cal could _never_ hide anything from her mom. Max probably sniffed out the proposal before he'd even purchased the ring! All thoughts stopped, though, when Sam whipped out a camcorder and Cal got down on one knee.

"So, uh, here we go!" Cal gave a hearty bass chuckle.

Kate's eyes began to water as she raced to Mikaela, Cal, and her mom; she stood behind Max, while Mikaela was next to her dad. Optimus strode over to stand next to Bumblebee, Judy and Ron entwined their hands and grasped Sam's shoulders.

"Mom! Dad!" Sam grumbled as the camera lurched.

Max reached back and grabbed Kate's hand, giving it a tight squeeze. This was it. This was such an important step for her mom and future dad to take. Kate loved Cal and Mikaela with all of her being. She couldn't imagine anyone better for her mother, even if they did have records at one point and time (in addition to Mikaela's records being expunged, so was Cal's). It was a fresh start, a new home, and an extended, loving family, whether by blood or bond. No matter what.

"Maxine, sweetie, I love you and the girls with every fiber of my soul. There's no other woman I could think to be my wife, no other little lady that I could call my daughter. From the moment we met, I've felt my heart open each day, which I didn't think could happen since we lost Mikaela's mother."

There was a moment of silence to respect the dead; Mikaela's mom and Kate's dad, who Kate knew _surely_ had glued their tattered families together. She felt it: this was a happy family, past, present, and future, and the Universe had granted them to be joyful. Especially in this moment.

Cal raised himself to the highest height he could be at, while still kneeling. Mikaela was holding back tears, Kate's face was a river, and Judy was sobbing loudly into Ron's shirt.

"Max, will you take me as your husband? Now and forever? Will you let me care for you, Mikaela, and Kate, no matter what happens? Until death and maybe even beyond?" He took a deep breath, his brown eyes swimming with emotion.

Maxine held only a large grin on her face. There were no tears in her eyes, no river running down her face, but Kate knew her mother was nervous; her hand shook and fidgeted, seeking her only daughter's support in this moment.

Then, the Big Question entered the room: "Maxine, darling, will you marry me?"

"YES!" Max squawked out, the volume made everyone in the room jump, even the Autobots. A few laughs issued out of the group's mouths, quickly followed by applause and cheers.

Kate dared a look at Optimus, who had been murmuring something in Bee's ear. His blue eyes caught her own, issuing an electric spark between the couple. She _**couldn't wait until, maybe, that day would happen for them.**_

 _ **Easy there, little one. One day, though, yes.**_

She ducked her head, a blush forming on her cheeks. She didn't realize she had been transmitting to Optimus. However, his response left an excitement of joy rising in her throat.

 _ **I didn't mean to send that to you.**_

She swore she could hear Optimus chuckle over their connection, but it was lost as her new family kidnapped her into a group hug.

… and somewhere in the back of Kate's mind, she could sense a new presence on Earth; a good number of them.

 _ **-to Optimus—**_

 _ **-Can you rea—**_

 _ **-Optimus!**_

 _ **We're here!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Autobot Arrival

OMG! Thank you, again, for all your feedback with this story! I'm excited that you are loving Optimus and Kate so much! (And I'm excited to continue this journey with you all!)

Without further ado, here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Only Kate belongs to me, the rest belongs to Transformers.

 _ **Transmissions are in bold/italic.**_

 _ **Transmissions + Speech are "bold/italic"**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Autobot Arrival

* * *

Summer was officially a nightmare for Kate; instead of escaping to that dreamy landscape where she and Optimus could cuddle and watch clouds, she was stuck indoors behind a counter. But, to be fair, it had been her and Mikaela's ideas to pay for their bridesmaids dresses for Max and Cal's wedding. Mikaela went to work at Cal's Auto Shop and Kate was here working retail at Molly's Dollars.

She groaned internally as another gaggle of ladies walked into the store toting large binders that surely had coupons galore inside. Again she would have to explain to them that they could only use four coupons... and again she would probably get yelled at. Why couldn't people see that retail employees were just following rules, not making them?

 _ **It's official: retail sucks.**_

At least she had her relief in talking to Optimus whenever she wanted. He was good to her; he understood the troubles of a retail job and sympathized with her frustrations. He even offered for her to talk to him whenever she wanted. She needed to make it up to him eventually.

 _ **It is a good experience, dear. And necessary. Be patient.**_

If Kate concentrated enough, she could capitalize on the newest new perk of her powers: she could hear the new Autobot's voices—three femmes and four mechs- in the background.

 _ **I've learned from the experience! Can it be over now?**_ She pleaded, a grimace flashing across her face. It was quickly replaced by a giggle, though, as she heard two tenor mechs arguing.

She could almost feel Optimus wince in frustration.

 _ **Have you raised enough funds for your dress?**_ He was distracting himself from the commotion.

Katie almost groaned out loud. _**Optimus, why must you always take the high moral ground?**_

 _ **Because I'm the Leader of the Autobots who has seen a thing or two.**_

 _ **Some day that excuse is going to get old, love.**_ A loud exclamation sounded around Optimus and Kate knew he was pinching the bridge of his nose at that exact moment. _**You better stop that fight before it gets out of hand, Mr. Leader of the Autobots.**_

 _ **Mmmhmm.**_

Kate had to hold back a laugh as a customer approached her register. Boy, it seemed like Optimus had his hands full with a couple of the new bots.

* * *

The store's closing time couldn't have come soon enough for Kate. She was beginning to adore the people she worked with, yes, but retail still wasn't her cup of tea. So when her shift was up, she raced to the door full speed.

The plump, always smiling Ms. Molly called after her. "Thanks, Kate! Have a great weekend!"

"You too, Ms. Molly!" She quickly shot out, lurching the door open and stepping through.

"Ah, young love." Kate barked a laugh at Ms. Molly's utterance as the door slammed shut. _Oh, you have no idea, Ms. Molly, no idea._

Right on time, a yellow Hummer H2 pulled up to the store. Kate practically launched herself onto Ratchet's blonde-haired holoform, giving him a huge hug that skewed his square glasses.

"Whoooa there, Kate!" He laughed, returning the embrace. "Long day?"

"You have no idea!" She rubbed the kinks out of her neck, slumping in the passenger seat. "Retail _sucks!_ "

"Mhmm. How long will you be playing that tune?"

"Et tu, Ratchet?"

"Et mihi, Kate."

"Show off."

* * *

The military base was located just outside of the city limits. Trees bordered the far edges of the property, as well as some of the buildings, but anyone trespassing would be seen for miles around. Kate herself had special clearance, given her relationship with Epps, Lennox, and the Autobots. So did Sam and Mikaela, although they hardly visited at all.

 _Pssh. Teenagers._ Kate grumbled to herself with a smirk.

Of course Sam and Mikaela were interested in their friends, but their dating life took precedence. Frankly, it was dangerous being alone with them in the same house; all they wanted to do was make out. Even if she hadn't met Optimus—even if he wasn't her Guardian or her love—Kate would still spend all the time she could with her Cybertronian family.

However, as she reached for the door handle, Ratchet placed a hand on her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Ah, ah, ah!" The medic tsked. "This is the first time I've seen you for a week, you're getting a checkup first, young lady!"

"Aw, Ratchet!" Kate furrowed, but stayed put as he shifted from alt mode to mech. "I'm fine!"

"No 'buts' little Miss! I need to update my file on you!" He gently picked her up, placing her on the palm of his hand and walking in the opposite direction of the training quarters.

Kate flopped back on the metal surface with a huff; there was no way to avoid her monthly physical examination.

::

"Fascinating. Just fascinating."

Kate raised her eyebrows at Ratchet's murmuring. She sat on a human sized examination table, idly swinging her legs, waiting for the word of her release. However, her anxiousness to meet the new Autobots stalled when Ratchet furrowed his eyebrows and started murmuring to himself.

"What's up, Ratchet?" She tried to keep the tremor out of her voice.

The medic crouched over his large desk and peered closer at the middle of three computer screens. He even tapped the glass, absently ignoring Kate's question.

Kate huffed, jumped down from the exam table, and marched over to tap Ratchet roughly on his thigh, the hollow metal thump echoed around the room. Without his eyes moving from the screen, he reached down for Kate to clamber onto his hand so she could see her test results herself.

Frankly, all of it was circles, numbers, and lines to her. "So what does it mean?"

Ratchet cleared his voice and looked at her. "It means, dear Kate, that through your blood test, I've determined your age."

Kate stared blankly back at him, not understanding what he was trying to say.

"Yeah, I'm sixteen, almost seventeen. That's nothing new."

Ratchet let out a short laugh, his face breaking into a kind of maniacal grin.

"But according to the blood test, you're genetically at the age of fourteen—"

"Okay?"

Surely there were people out there who were younger, genetically, than they actually were? It's not that uncommon.

"—and two months ago, you were at fifteen."

"Wait. _What?_ " Kate jumped up and leaned towards the computer, Ratchet grabbing her so she didn't fall from his hand. "Does this mean what I think it means, Ratchet?"

He couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. "If you're thinking that this is another result of the Allspark's energy, then yes." Ratchet set her down on his desk, Kate sitting and crossing her legs, looking from the computer to the Autobot pacing back and forth.

"So," He voiced, "I surmise that this means that somehow the Allspark's energy has altered your gene's ability to age. That, somehow, it has increased your lifespan—maybe even Primus has made you like us." He stopped in front of Kate, the human girl who was like a daughter to him. "Well, a biological form, not mechanical."

"So this means I won't die in 100 years?" She questioned. "Will I turn… into metal?"

Ratchet laughed, practically bouncing. "Not dying, yes. Metal, no."

"Well that's a relief." Kate sighed but caught herself. "No offense, but I like how I look." She laughed awkwardly.

"We like you as a human, too, Kate." Ratchet smiled gently. "Furthermore, I'm willing to bet that you'll physically age until you reach adulthood, and then stop."

"So no zombie body?" Kate's eyes glittered with excitement.

Ratchet barked a laugh, marching back to his computer. "Nope! No zombie Kate."

"Good!"

She was so excited by this news and couldn't wait to tell Optimus! They were going to be together for a _long_ time!

"Optimus will like that specific bit of news, too." Ratchet winked before he got back to typing.

"Ratchet!" Kate groaned, a red blush creeping up on to her cheeks. She shoved the medic's arm and Ratchet laughed.

They were going to be together, all of them, an Autobot family, for as long as God, as long as Primus allowed them. She wouldn't have to worry about dying; about leaving Optimus alone in the Universe.

 _Thank you, Allspark!_


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting The Gang

YAY! Finally! It's here, it's here! The day has finally come where the new Autobots are introduced! I hope you guys like it! (And also enjoy the little OP/Kate moment too!) Honestly, this chapter was the hardest thing I've written yet. Lots of details, so many new character to introduce! *flops on bed and passes out*

Disclaimer: I own nothing with Transformers, only Kate and this plot.

 _ **Transmissions are in bold/italic.**_

 _ **Transmissions + Speech are "bold/italic"**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting The Gang

* * *

Kate practically skipped down the long hallway that connected the medical wing and Autobot hanger. She couldn't wait to tell Optimus the news! She almost laughed at her sappy thought: _We're going to be together forever!_

It was definitely a possibility and that's what was glorious!

 _ **Op,**_ she practically shouted, _**I have news to tell you!**_

 _ **You quit your job?**_

 _ **No. You wouldn't let me.**_

 _ **You are pregnant? Because that would be a surprise.**_ Kate could sense his smirk.

 _ **GOOD GOD. NO!**_

She rolled her eyes as she wrenched open the metal human shaped door to the hanger. As she entered the room, she could hear his baritone laugh echoing in her head.

The day she exposed Optimus Prime to sarcasm surely would be the death of her.

Kate quickly spotted the blue and red Peterbilt parked across the expansive room. She made a beeline to Optimus's alt mode, only pausing to wave at Bumblebee, Ironhide, and three other Autobots: a blue, purple, and pink, who had a different curvature than the others Kate knew.

 _The females._ Kate assumed.

The trio hesitated a moment before returning Kate's wave, the purple bot smiled warmly. Her stomach suddenly flipped; she grew nervous at exactly how much the new arrivals knew about her relationship with Optimus. Would they accept her or think her obsolete? Would it be weird for them to see their leader in a relationship with a human girl? And for that matter: how long had they known about Optimus and her?

She shook her head and took a deep breath, clearing the butterflies. That would be dealt with soon enough. Her goal right now was to find Optimus.

"Optimus?" Kate called out, giving the Peterbilt's passenger side a light caress.

He didn't respond.

"Op?"

She walked around the semi, letting her fingers glide along his exterior. He was unusually silent, which meant that he was in a playful mood; not a good sign for Kate. Sure enough, as she reached the driver side—nearest the wall and conveniently hidden from any curious Autobot or human onlookers—she shrieked as she was forcefully turned and pressed up against the door.

The black-haired, blue-eyed holoform of Optimus Prime towered over Kate, his electric eyes reflecting in her own brown irises.

"Op—"

But Optimus's lips cut her off before she could follow through. Optimus cradled the back of her head and deepened the kiss, his body pressed her further against the door. She clutched at his shoulders, bringing him even closer.

Much too soon for her liking, Optimus broke the kiss and looked down at her. She whined at the loss of contact, his chest rumbled a chuckle as she looked up at him with darkened eyes. His forearm pressed against the driver's door, his form still close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. His other hand caressed her arm as Kate huffed a breath and closed her eyes, willing her body to cease its humming.

"What brought that on?" She murmured her appreciation, her voice husky.

Optimus hummed in response; it was almost like he was waiting for the gears to click together in her head—

And then, just like that, the proverbial lightning bolt struck.

Kate wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smirked up at him.

"Ratchet told you, didn't he?"

"Yep!" Optimus confirmed with a pop of his lips. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, before the holoform disappeared. "Come on. Let's have you meet the new arrivals." The Peterbilt behind her rumbled.

"Yay!" Kate jumped with glee as Optimus transformed and picked her up.

* * *

Soon enough, Kate sat cross-legged in Optimus's hand, surrounded by her friends and seven new Cybertronians. The three femmes stood in front of her, arms crossed—Kate swore they looked identical to the Charlie's Angels posters, minus the finger guns—while four mechs stood on either side of them. Two of the males whispered to one another, part of their mouthplates hung over their bottom jaws, almost making it look like they had buck teeth. The other two stood rigid and quiet, giving their full attention to their leader.

Kate loved them already.

Optimus pointed her in the direction of each Autobot as he introduced her.

"Arcee, Elita-One, and Chromia—the Triplets."

 _Pink, purple, and blue,_ Kate reminded herself, _those are their colors._

"Hello!" She shyly waved for a second time.

"Hello, Kate!" They chorused, their rigid poses dropped as they smiled comfortingly at her. "It's very nice to meet you." The purple one, Elita, added.

"It's nice to meet you too!" She responded, beaming herself.

Kate noted that she had been the one to first smile at her. She sensed Elita was genuine in her warmth—Kate liked her immediately but also sensed there was something behind that smile that had extra meaning. She needed to ask Optimus about it later.

Optimus then pointed her towards the two stoic mechs. "Sideswipe and Jolt." The silver bot, Sideswipe grunted a hello while Jolt, a blue shade, bowed his head. Kate tipped her head forward in response.

"Jolt will be joining me in my lab!" Ratchet interrupted. He placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest.

"Good for you both!" Kate beamed at the bot's boasting. "It's always good to have someone to bounce ideas off of!" She was excited to see Ratchet so thrilled.

 _ **He's continued to talk about it since they arrived, over and over.**_ Optimus added privately. _**He and Jolt worked together in Cybertron.**_

 _ **Ah! So they get their partnership back.**_

 _ **Exactly.**_

As she looked back at Jolt, she could see a twinkle of delight in his own optics.

Kate was excited that the new bots seemed to be content, settling in to their new homes and roles on Earth. She silently promised herself that she would do everything in her power to make them feel comfortable, no matter the cost.

Finally, Optimus pointed her towards the twins who silenced and stiffened with the attention. "Mudflap and Skids." He introduced.

Kate swore she could her a bit of frustration in the leader's voice. Two and two clicked together and she realized that these two were the ones causing all the ruckus in the background of Optimus's connection earlier that day.

"Ah, so these are the two troublemakers." Kate folded her hands and did her best Ratchet impression, peering down at the young bots; they stood the shortest of all the Autobots in the room, even shorter than Jazz did. The memory of her friend caused a shadow to pass, briefly, over Kate's face but her mourning was interrupted as one of twins piped up.

"Yes, ma'am!" The orange one, Mudflap bragged, standing tall.

"But I'm the _biggest_ troublemaker!" Skids, a green color, pushed his brother out of the way.

"Not as big as me!" Kate laughed, mischief sparkling in her eye.

She immediately clammed up when Optimus cleared his throat. Her face turned red as she felt like a kid who had just gotten caught in the cookie jar.

 _ **Don't encourage them.**_ _**They do not stop once they get going!**_

Kate turned to her love and had to choke back a laugh at his wide, panicked eyes.

 _ **But they're so much fun!**_

Optimus narrowed his optics, missing the other Autobots looking curiously at the two.

 _ **Okay, okay. I'll be good.**_ Kate's shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Uh, sir?" Elita piped in, drawing the couple's attention. Optimus and Kate turned to her as she continued. "We want to know more about the human—Kate?"

Kate and Optimus shared a quick glance with one another. They hadn't really discussed, with each other, how much Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, or Bee had shared with the others.

 _ **How much should we tell them?**_ Kate couldn't hide the sudden flux of self-consciousness she felt, let alone worry at if she could trust these new bots or not.

However, Optimus eased her nerves in his answer. _**They are fine warriors. You can trust them.**_

Kate took a deep breath and made herself comfortable in Optimus's hand before responding. "All right. What would you like to know?" She reminded herself of the promise she made moments before: anything she could do to make them comfortable, including sharing her secret.

"Everything." The femme answered, her blue optics sparkling with wonder and curiosity. "We want to know all about you-about how you can communicate with us. You're like a fairy tale to us all."

Kate looked around at the new bots; they all had the same expression as Elita did. She realized, then, again, that her gift was special in the eyes of the Cybertronians. She was a first, a miracle, a prodigy, and she was about to tell them her life story.


	5. Chapter 4: Explanations

Eek! Again, thank you all so much for the follows and reviews; they truly mean the world to us writers! This chappie is more of a filler, but necessary information on Kate's powers. Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, only Kate.

 _ **Transmissions are in bold/italic.**_

 _ **Transmissions + Speech are "bold/italic"**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Explanations

* * *

 _ **How much do you want me to tell them?**_

 _ **Everything! I'm an open book to the Autobots.**_

 _ **Even about you and Optimus—**_

— _ **No. Not that, Ratchet.**_

 _ **All right then.**_

Kate rolled her eyes at the honorary grandfather Autobot from her perch on Optimus's hand, while he only laughed. The other Autobots looked at the duo with mixed emotions: Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Optimus all laughed, while the others, the new arrivals, gazed with confusion and intrigue.

"That was me and Ratchet communicating through our minds." Kate explained, tapping her temple for emphasis. "Don't worry though. I won't message you without your permission… unless in emergencies, of course."

The Autobots, standing at attention in front of her, Optimus, and Ratchet, shared murmurs and nodded their approval. It seemed like some of them were okay with sharing transmissions with Kate—like Elita, Arcee, Mudflap, and Skids—while the others were hesitant. Chromia and Sideswipe especially seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

Kate had just finished telling her side of the story moments before. Everything from how she operated her powers to how she first started communicating with Optimus. As far as she was concerned, event wise, the group was all caught up. She sat and leaned against Optimus's thumb as Ratchet cleared his throat.

It was time for the medical expert to give some scientific background. Ratchet cleared his throat and stood rigid at the center of the group.

"Now I don't know the reason why Kate can communicate with us," He began, "but, through my studies, I know a little about the how." He paced the floor, looking each Autobot in the eye. "Frankly, I'm still learning today…"

As Ratchet went into the more technical process of analyzing Kate, she found herself becoming distracted. She was surely interested in the Cybertronian's reactions, however, before she could stop herself, she found herself opening a connection with Optimus.

 _ **You know if your hand gets a cramp, I don't have to sit here.**_ She teased, craning her neck to smirk up at her mech.

He blinked and looked back down at her innocently. _**Cybertronians don't have the limitations that human muscle does.**_

 _ **I was joking, Op.**_

 _ **I know.**_ He stifled a chuckle rising in his throat and let a small smile creep onto his face. _**If my hand did have limitations, I would still hold you forever.**_

It took all of her strength to stifle the squeal that caught in her throat. Instead, a choking sound issued from her. Her body flushed, hands sweated, and face heated up—whether it was from what Optimus said or her failure to remain quiet was beyond her. What would the Autobots think of her distracting their leader?

"Paying attention you two?" Apparently Ratchet had noticed the couple.

Kate blushed further and stammered out: "S-sorry. Got distracted."

Her nervousness quickly dissipated as she bravely observed the group's reactions: Sideswipe, Jolt, Mudflap, and Skids all hooted, Chromia and Arcee cheered, Bumblebee chirped and clapped, Ironhide scoffed and tried to hide a smirk, and even Elita beamed brightly at Kate and Op's interaction.

"Continue, Ratchet." Optimus gestured at the medic as the group died down.

Again, Ratchet cleared his throat. "Kate's abilities are as follows: telepathic communication, extended life, and the ability to enter any Cybertronian's mind to pinpoint their location by, essentially, seeing what they see."

Elita held up her hand, voicing the underlying puzzlement that Kate noticed on the group's faces. "How can she do all this and remain a normal human? Shouldn't it take some kind of toll?"

The other bots nodded and murmured in agreement; they all assumed humans were fragile creatures, surely a human brain couldn't handle something like this?

Kate answered before Ratchet could. "Even if I seem normal, I'm not. I'm special!" Kate stuck out her chest comically, earning some chuckles. "But, honestly, I believe the Allspark fixed me a few months back. We both do." She spoke seriously. "Only when I really extend myself does my body react. I can only read Cybertronians at close range: states and countries, not all over the globe."

"Honestly whenever I even try to read the East Coast, I get a migraine." She added and Ratchet nodded in agreement.

He continued: "As far as the science of how Kate can do this, well, I'm still trying to figure a lot out. But I do know human brains aren't dissimilar to our own. Yes, they're made from a flesh while our own is metal, but, like us, they use electric energy to operate."

He paused for effect. Kate almost laughed at the bated breath the group held. _Get on with it, Ratchet!_

"However possible," The medic began, "somehow Kate's brain is wired differently: she can receive and send messages to us without damaging herself. She uses a different kind of electricity, similar to Allspark's energy."

His eyes turned to Kate, glimmering with awe, respect, and love, something she readily returned to her honorary father. "Maybe even Primus found her and touched her with this gift when she was born. That's my theory, at least."

"We may never know _how_ Kate came by the gifts she was given. What I suggest is we remain thankful that she does have these gifts… and that we all respect them." He added.

Everyone paused, gazing at the human girl with that same expression of awe and respect held in Ratchet's eyes. However, another emotion crept collectively into the group, one that Kate felt honored to receive: acceptance.

She stood, her eyes watered and her mouth broke into a huge grin. She honestly felt more love in that moment, than she ever had before in her life. Even with her own mother. Frankly, she felt like the Autobots were her only home; her best friends, her allies, and her family… and she never wanted to leave.

The moment broke when a high-pitched alarm echoed throughout the base.


	6. Chapter 5: Decepticon Deception

A/N: Hiya guys! I know it's been a long while since I've updated this fic, but please know that I will _never_ abandon Optimus, Kate, or all of you! Not until—God forbid—they stop making the movies! (And even then, I plan on continuing Kate and OP's story for a _long_ time!) So thank you for bearing with my hiatus! I have some good things in the works—both professionally and fangirl-wise—that I hope will enable me to get more chapters out to you all, faster. But, for now, enjoy this update! This is going to be the last setting up chapter for this series; we'll be getting back into some action next chapter!

**Side note: HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE TEASER? WHAT IS GOING ON? OMG! I'm so sad for Optimus's apparent *SPOILERS* but, evilly, am excited to dip into that kind of drama for Optimus and Kate. Mwahahaha!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers characters. Only Kate, her mom, and the gossipy elderly ladies.

 _ **Transmissions are in bold/italic.**_

 _ **Transmissions + conversations are in "bold/italic"**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Decepticon Deception

* * *

The Autobots stood, weapons drawn, frantically alert for any signs of Decepticons entering the base. Optimus lowered Kate to the ground, letting her crouch behind him. The hatch entrance leading into the hanger opened and several humans immediately raced inside, gathering gear and starting cars. Lennox and Epps rushed passed the Autobots.

Lennox skidded to a stop and held up his hands. "Easy, guys! Easy! It's just a drill."

The group disarmed and breathed a collective sigh—Ironhide grumbled out something about "letting an Autobot know every once in awhile. This was the third time!" Kate herself leaned against Optimus, one hand on her chest; she had not been ready for a fight today, let alone the screeching sirens.

 _ **So no Decepticons?**_ She looked up at Optimus.

 _ **No. No Decepticons.**_ He pinched his brow. _**I shall return in a few minutes, darling. I need to converse with Captain Lennox about these drills.**_

* * *

Not twenty-four hours later and Kate had to be honest; a Decepticon threat would be welcome. The wedding plans for her mom and soon-to-be step-father seemed to be sprinting to the finish line. She and Mikaela had their dresses, the flowers had been ordered, the cake was designed, and the reception was scheduled.

The last day of August, in just a few weeks, Kate's whole world would change. She would have a dad, and Mikaela would officially be her sister.

She couldn't wait! But she needed a distraction until the day was upon her.

Optimus, meanwhile, had calmly talked with Lennox and gotten a schedule for those pesky drills at the base. Funny how some things were easily overlooked. Now that the Autobots knew when these weekly drills would take place, the team could relax and focus on the true threats... which were pretty sparse right now.

Whatever Decepticons loomed on the Earth, they were in the wind.

So here Kate sat, at the register, completely bored. Two elderly women stood over the sales table but she knew they were going to be there for the duration of the three hours she worked. Kate's fingers clacked over the keys of the register, randomly making symbols in the digital number display. (Yes, 80085 was one of them; she was _that_ bored.)

"Have you heard about that serial killer over in Las Vegas?" The plumper elder boasted to her companion across the table.

"It's Las Vegas, Barbara. There are probably a dozen killers there."

"Not like this, Sheryl! They said this one could shapeshift into a metal figure!"

"Come on, Barb."

Kate's attention immediately perked up. Was this a Decepticon? "What did it look like?" She blurted out.

The two women jumped, seemingly forgetting that there was someone in the room with them. The shorter one, Barbara, clapped her hands together and rushed over to the register. She was probably excited to have a captive audience.

"Oh, where do I begin!" She cheered, "Well, it was on the eleven o'clock news last night..."

* * *

 _ **Optimus!**_ Kate transmitted, _**I have a lead!**_ She burst out onto the sidewalk, causing a few passerbys to jump out of her way, the door's chime announcing her speedy exit a bit too late. She turned sharply down the alleyway next to Molly's Dollars, running until her lungs screamed for her to stop for a moment. However, Kate only slowed when she reached the end of the alley on the other side of the block; the spot she and Optimus agreed they would meet at when she got off work.

She halted suddenly and yelped as the infamous blue and red Peterbilt screeched to a stop directly in front of her. Kate huffed, her dark eyes narrowing as she wrenched open the passenger door. "You almost killed me!" She barked at Optimus's holoform.

The blue eyed humanoid blinked back and smirked. "You are still alive, Kate."

"We really need to work on your knowledge of sarcasm." She griped and wrenched off her shoes, flexing her sore feet.

Optimus frowned, concentrating, as he pulled out into the street. "Your feet stink."

Kate laughed and looked at the holoform. "That's a nice try, Optimus. Less blunt next time."

The cabin rumbled as Optimus laughed. Kate took that moment to regain her breath from running so hard. Well, as much as she could because she found herself chuckling right along with her mech! He seemed to always be able to get a laugh out of her; to lift her right back up to cloud nine, even when she already thought she was there.

"So what is this lead?" Optimus broke her out of her thoughts.

"There might be a Decepticon in Las Vegas," Kate babbled, "but it's weird."

"In what way?"

"The rumors seem to describe a humanoid Decepticon."

The holoform looked at Kate, his blue eyes aghast. " _Humanoid?_ How is that even possible?"

"Yup!" Kate popped the "P" for emphasis, "She's made entirely out of metal!" She looked at Optimus, their eyes locked.

Optimus paused, thoughtfully, looking back at the road. "Well it's worth checking out."

Kate grinned, still staring at Optimus as adrenaline surged through her. "Are _we_ going to check it out?" She pleaded.

Optimus chewed his lip, avoiding her gaze as he thought about it. Kate knew that he didn't want to put her in danger, but she also knew he respected her abilities, whether psychic or physical; he knew she could handle herself. But was that enough to let her come along on a recon mission?

"Please?" Kate threw her best puppy dog eyes at the holoform.

He huffed in response. "How can I ever say no to you?"


	7. Chapter 6: A Little Break

A/N: Thank you, again, for the wonderful feedback you're giving me! It is truly a mind-blowing treat! I hope you all are having an excellent 2017, even in light of what's going on in the world. Hopefully this gives those out there who need it a pleasant break from reality. Many blessings! The next installment will be here before you know it!

 **WARNING: Kate and Optimus smut.** (It's the first time Karime have been alone in a LONG time! (Ship name credit goes to 4212wonderland!))  
**I have marked where the smut begins and ends, if you want to skip it.**

Music Recommendation: "Closer" by the Chainsmokers feat. Halsey. (I know, I know, it gets stuck in your head but I couldn't stop hearing this song as I wrote!)

Disclaimer: Transformers is not mine. Optimus is not mine. Even though I would like him to be! ;-)

 _ **Mental transmissions between Kate and Cybertronians are in bold/italic.**_

 _ **Spoken transmissions are in "bold/italic."**_

* * *

Ch. 6: A Little Break

* * *

The drive from Tranquility to Las Vegas was over five hours long, but Kate was overjoyed at the isolated time with Optimus. One of the benefits of being in a relationship with Optimus Prime: he didn't need to watch the road nearly as much as human do. Now, of course, she and Optimus weren't necking while he was driving; that would cause them to gain too much attention by the oncoming traffic!

But they still did have the chance to fool around.

Not that they took advantage of that. Kate's current attention was on the scenery flying by outside. She drummed her fingers on the passenger door, watching the California suburban trees turn to cacti, grass turned to sand. Her childlike fascination consumed her; she had never been outside of Tranquility. Well, except for Mission City, and they didn't have time to sightsee back then.

She smiled, though, as she felt the holoform's hand rest on the skin of her leg.

"Enjoying the view, little one?" Optimus's chuckles surrounded her in the cab.

She smirked and settled her hand on the holoform's. It had been _so long_ since she and Optimus had been together. Alone. No interruptions.

"And the sensations." Kate shifted her gaze to the holoform. His eyes immediately responded; their electric blue dulled darkly.

Optimus cleared his voice. "I imagine you wouldn't have been to Las Vegas since you are, in human culture, underage."

"Yes, oh literal one." Kate rolled her eyes. "It's inappropriate for me to see casinos and strippers before I'm twenty-one."

"Yes it is. Especially the strippers."

"Although I've experienced a lot of adult things recently." She trailed off, taking a deep satisfaction on the blush that surged through the holoform's cheeks.

Optimus grumbled at the heated reaction. "Damn Ratchet's accuracy to human anatomy."

Kate guffawed at Optimus's mumbling. "God _bless_ Ratchet's accuracy. It's hilarious!" She teased, looking over to her love, who was, truly, fighting a grin from forming on his lips.

"The leader of the Autobots, flustered." Kate continued. "It's truly a sight to behold!"

 **[**SMUT BEGINS**]**

"In two hours, I won't be the only one who's flustered." Optimus growled and brushed his fingers along the inside of Kate's thigh, moving them steadily to her center.

She whimpered and realized exactly how long it's been since they both had spent time a lengthy amount of time alone. Her body immediately responded to the mood Optimus had set; her pupils dilated, her lips pursed into a thin line as she grabbed his hands and pushed them to her core.

Kate let out a pant at the contact and grasped the holoform's arm. "Does it have to be two hours?" She pleaded.

Optimus's lips curled into a smirk. Kate felt the Peterbilt suddenly slow and pull over onto the shoulder. He turned to Kate, his eyes darker than she had ever seen before. They were both ready to jump each other, so easily heated because of the lack of intimacy they had these past few months. It seemed that every time they had tried to be together, someone had disturbed them or they had to rush through; moments like this, where they could take their time, make love, were rare.

"No. It doesn't." Optimus rumbled.

Kate wasted no time; she jumped into the backseat of the cab, Optimus following after her. She laid down, grabbing his shirt and pulling him to her. His arms buckled and he crashed on top of her, barking out a laugh at her eagerness.

"Optimus…" she moaned, tightening her grip on his shirt and lifting her hips to his.

But his hand cupped her face and stilled her movements. "Shh, let me look at you first. So beautiful..." He rumbled.

"…so flustered." He added with a mischievous smirk, brushing his thumb over her flushed cheek. "I was right."

"Shut up." Kate murmured, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him to her.

Their lips crashed together, further intensifying the heat between them. Optimus moaned at the contact, letting Kate —not only did the sound echo from his chest, but through the entire cab. The vibrations underneath Kate seemed to stimulate her even more. Her hands immediately found the clasp to his jeans, unbuckling them.

"Off. _Now._ " She groaned in between kisses, cupping him through his pants.

Optimus gasped at the sensation and rushed to his knees, pulling off his shirt and standing to rip off his pants, hitting his head on the cab in the process. Kate threw back her head and laughed at the holoform's gawky movements. It was an entirely different side to the Autobot leader and she loved being the only person in the Universe who got to see it.

Her laughter stifled, though, as his blue optics narrowed at her. She gasped, gazing at the disheveled form; his black hair stuck out in random places, some of it falling into his eyes. It was entirely sexy. It made her core throb in anticipation, knowing that they were seconds away from being one.

"Your clothes off. _Now._ " His authoritative voice, thick with desire, echoed around her.

"Yes, sir." She gritted, trying to hold back her moan at his assertiveness.

She ripped off her clothes in record time, Optimus watching her every movement with rapt attention. As soon as she rid herself of her underwear, his hands slid under her legs and pulled her onto her back with a squeak.

"Eager are we—"

But she wasn't able to finish her teasing before Optimus's lips collided with her own. His hand immediately brushed between her folds. Kate threw back her head and whined as his thumb circled her clit and forefinger entered her simultaneously. Her hips stuttered at the contact, arching up to brush against his own erection.

"Optimus, please!" She begged, looking into his eyes, entirely overstimulated.

His hand wasn't enough; she needed all of him, inside her, immediately.

Optimus seemed to understand as his fingers ceased their contact, only to be replaced by his member entering her without warning. She simultaneously yelped and moaned, sounding more like a guttural groan, as he buried himself entirely in her. His head dropped to her shoulder as he pulled back out, leaving the tip in for a moment, before slamming back into her. They both panted, a sheen gathering on both of their skins, as he set a rhythm. Kate reached and gripped the edge of the seat, one of Optimus's hands subconsciously following her movements and pinned her hands where they were. The gestured was so erotic, it made Kate clench around Optimus, drawing out a moan from both of them.

Kate could feel the fire in her abdomen growing, the proverbial coil tightening, bringing her closer to her release. Optimus's hips stuttered in their rhythm his hand tightened around her own, signaling he was close as well. She gripped the back of his head, bringing him in for a sloppy kiss. A part of her mind rejoiced in the midst of a cascade of sounds that issued from both of them, as they both came together, screaming each other's names, in that backseat.

Optimus collapsed onto her, breathing heavily, his hand relaxing so Kate could flex her own sore wrists.

"Good Primus!" She panted out a laugh, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Optimus laughed, the rumble coming from all around her, as his holoform propped his head and stared at her, a satisfied grin on his face. "Good Primus all right."

 **[**SMUT ENDS**]**

A rapping at the driver's window caused both of them to jump and cover themselves.

"Hey you two! This isn't a lover's lane! Get dressed and move on!" A police officer shouted, his footsteps crunching in the gravel as he walked back to his cruiser.

Kate and Optimus looked at each other before they surged into a series of giggles.

"Well, I guess that was our alone time!" Kate smiled cheekily at Optimus.

"Indeed, little one." He smiled back at her, pulling her in for another kiss.


	8. Chapter 7: Spy Games

A/N: Hiya guys! I'm baaaack! Thank you for the patience as I got this next chapter out. Honestly, it was one that took some time to complete. Hope you all enjoy it! Love you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Transformers. My only OCs are Kate and her mom.

 _ **Mental transmissions are bold/italic**_

 _ **Mental transmissions + speech are "bold/italic"**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Spy Games

* * *

At this moment, Kate really felt like James Bond. Here she sat, crouched with Optimus's holoform behind some brush, sheltered from wandering eyes. Their mission, should they choose to accept it? Spy on the warehouse no more than 200 feet from them. This was the last valid location of Alice—the supposed humanoid Cybertronian—according to Ironhide's research on the little old ladies' tale.

Kate closed her eyes and focused her mind. She imagined that she was invisible, walking around the exterior of the warehouse.

 _ **Optimus, Kate, what's the status?**_

She irritably cracked an eye and glared at Optimus. The Autobot leader repressed a smirk.

 _ **We shall contact you, Ironhide, when we have our target.**_

 _ **Yes, Optimus.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_ Kate grasped Optimus's hand and resumed focus.

In her mind, she imagined she was walking across the worn concrete lot towards the tall, metallic building. All looked abandoned; weeds grew from between the cracks in the concrete, and there was no movement around the outside of the building. Even so, it was a perfect location for the Decepticons to build their plans in secret. The nearest building—a water processing facility—was a good half-mile away. (And was where Optimus stashed his alt form; a blue and red Peterbilt would draw too much attention.)

She approached the nearest door, white but metal underneath the coat of paint. She grasped the handle and pulled.

Nothing. It wouldn't budge.

She put her hand on the door, imagining herself walking through the metal.

Nothing again.

As a last resort, she imagined she was inside the building, popping in randomly out of thin air.

Just like the other times, she was not successful.

The real Kate opened her eyes and looked at Optimus. "That's strange," She whispered, "I can't get in."

Optimus's eyebrow lifted. He put a finger to her lips, then pulled it back, pointing to his temple. She nodded, understanding.

 _ **Did you try the door?**_ His voice echoed in her mind.

Kate huffed, glaring at the holoform.

Optimus smiled and shook his head, his eyes returning to the warehouse, but not without his hand grasping Kate's first and squeezing it.

Kate chewed her lip. It was a ponderous moment: why would she be blocked? She had continued to practice her abilities when she could throughout the summer, so it couldn't be her. And the last she checked, the Decepticons knew nothing about her abilities; she had worked hard to keep it that way. So why couldn't she look into a building?

She stared down the building, as if glaring at it would reveal its secrets to her. What the heck was going on?

Kate tugged on Optimus's hand, an idea coming to her. _**Maybe I need to know what's inside in order to see it?**_

His brow squeezed together. _**You've never needed to do that before.**_

 _ **Maybe it's a new thing?**_

Optimus nodded and stood. He took a deep breath, rolled his shoulders back, and numbed the features on his face; thrusting himself into the leader role Kate knew—and adored—so well. _**Alright, Kate, here's what we're going to do.**_

* * *

Optimus and Kate had two goals in this specific field mission: scout without being spotted, and, if caught, keep their relationship at a distance. Personal feelings don't do well in high-stress situations. So, as they took the risk to approach the still seemingly empty warehouse, Optimus and Kate didn't hold hands or make body contact of any kind. They only looked to one another to make sure that the other was still in sight and was safe. Their minds were solely focused on the mission of confirming or denying whether Alice the humanoid Decepticon was fact or faked.

Or, at least, that was their plan. Because, despite how seriously they both try to keep their emotions bottled up, personal feelings tend to come out in unbidden in high-stress situations.

Kate was no James Bond. Optimus was her weakness, and she was his.

Optimus was the first to move out of the brush; crouched low to the ground, quickly racing across the old parking lot, ducking behind an old stack of disintegrating concrete blocks halfway to the building. He held up a finger and Kate waited to move herself.

Birds chirped, and the sound of a very distant motor echoed through the air.

Optimus's finger lowered.

Kate took a deep breath and crouched, following the way Optimus had moved exactly. She silently prayed that she didn't trip or step on a wayward twig—that would've been just her luck. However, Kate made it safely to Optimus's side in excellent time, quenching her fears.

Optimus's finger went back up and Kate forced herself to breath shallowly. Together they listened for any kind of movement around them, or inside the building.

Nothing.

Optimus's finger lowered again and they both moved, in tandem, to the nearest old, rusted door at the side of the warehouse. They reached the edge of the building and put their backs to it—Kate on one side of the door, Optimus on the other. They paused, listened for movement inside a third time.

Still nothing; no clattering, no creaking, no random footsteps. All was silent.

Kate caught Optimus's eye and her eyebrows folded together. Something felt weird to her—something wasn't right. Why would a decrepit warehouse make _no_ _sound at all_? Not even the creaks of the building settling or the wind wafting through rafters reached her ears; sounds that were common in _any_ kind of building, no matter if it was old or new. The silence inside was almost _too_ perfect.

 _ **Something feels weird, Optimus.**_

If he felt the same, Optimus gave no indication in his expression as Kate looked at him; his face remained neutral, battle-ready. After a beat, he took a breath and nodded, his eyes locking with her own.

That was all the confirmation Kate needed to know that he felt the same.

Still, they needed to investigate all they could. And that meant inside the building too.

Optimus reached out his hand and grasped the door handle. _**Get ready.**_ His eyes still locked with Kate's, his optics a bright blue. Bright, attentive, ready for anything, that was Optimus.

Kate exhaled, nodding that she was ready to Optimus.

He pulled on the handle and the door opened without so much as a creak.

 _ **Huh.**_ Kate blinked.

 _ **Stay close.**_ Optimus stiffened, stepping inside. Kate followed, her hand holding on to Optimus's shoulder.

Inside, the building was just as abandoned as outside. Various conveyor belts sat empty, the rubber mats steadily disintegrating. Plaster walls that used to separate offices from the main part of the factory had crumbled to the floor, leaving every possible hiding space exposed to Kate and Optimus's eyes. Nails, hammers, screwdrivers, tool boxes, lunch boxes, chairs, and other common possessions of workers were scattered across the floor. There was even a rusted ladder lying, discarded, in the far right-hand corner, close to a garage door that, due to the rollers being scattered on the floor, could no longer open.

"Huh." Kate voiced, her shoulders shrugging and hands locking onto her hips. She looked at Optimus, who no longer stood stiff; his own shoulders slumped, his arms crossed, but his eyes flickered one last time around the warehouse.

Kate honestly didn't know what they expected to find, but it certainly wasn't an abandoned warehouse that really, really was abandoned.

Her eyes may be, seemingly, telling her the truth—that the Decepticons, if they had been here, were long gone—but what should have been a calm confirmation so that she and the Autobots could move on to another target only raised questions in her mind.

If the building was abandoned, why couldn't she see inside?

Was it abandoned because the locals caught on to the Decepticons game?

Was this humanoid Decepticon even a true story?

 _What gives?_ Kate thought.


	9. Chapter 8: Gimme Shelter

*A/N: THE LAST KNIGHT HAS ARRIVED! OMGOMGOMG! I hope you guys enjoy the movie! I actually caught it on Tuesday AND IT WAS AWESOME! NO SPOILERS FROM ME MWHAHAHA!

I was aiming to complete this fic by the time TLK released. However, of course, that didn't happen, hah! I am going to complete this part of the Kate/OP series by the end of the summer (three chapters left), and then I'm planning on taking some personal time to finish my OS. It won't be too long, though, I promise! I'm anxious to get into ROTF!

I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

*Chapter notes: Fun story: I've been wanting to put an Optimus Prime alt-mode look-a-like in this series since 2015. That summer, I had been driving back from Midwest Writers Workshop and I saw an almost darkened version of OP in my rearview mirror (I kid you not!) So, thusly, the end of this chapter was born.

Title note: The title is, of course, from the Stones's infamous song; I've been on a huge classic rock kick recently.

Now, on to the story! Hope you all like it and, as always, thank you for all the wonderful feedback!

 _ **Mental transmissions are bold/italic.**_

 _ **Mental transmissions + speech are "bold/italic."**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Gimme Shelter

* * *

"Well that was a _damn_ bust!" Kate fumed. She stomped across the parking lot, kicking rocks that dared to get in her way. Optimus's holoform trailed a few feet behind her—close enough to keep guard, but far enough to give her some space.

Somewhere inside her, Kate's conscience was trying to calm her down, but, really, it was no use; all the stress she had pent up over the past few months was bursting out of her. The lack of time alone she and Optimus have had, the absence of time to train her abilities further, and, of course, her mom's wedding. It was all coming out. The cherry on top, of course, was this failed mission.

Kate stormed up to the side of the Peterbilt and wrenched the door open. She didn't notice as Optimus began to say something to her.

"Well that was a _damn bust_!" She practically screeched, furiously slamming the passenger door closed.

It was then that Kate actually looked at the holoform, who had appeared in the driver's seat without opening the door. She paused, studying Optimus's expression. His fingers gripped the steering wheel, turning white at the knuckles. His blue optics were dulled; his eyes narrowed. His posture rigid, seeming to hold in stress, almost like he was in pain—

Kate's hands shot to her mouth and she looked from Optimus to the passenger door.

"Oh, Primus!" Her heart plummeted to her stomach. "I'm so sorry, Optimus!"

She had let her anger get the better of her; in that moment she saw red, it had escaped her that the form walking beside her was not Optimus, but a shelf of his consciousness. What Kate had done was no better than slapping a human in the face.

The holoform shifted in the driver's seat quietly, latching the seat belt, his lips pursed.

Kate hung her head. She felt tears prickle at the back of her eyes. She felt a deep guilt surge through her; regretting that she let her temper get a hold of her that much, blinding her and causing her to hurt Optimus. She mentally chastised herself, promising she wouldn't use Optimus as a punching bag ever again. Even if he was a towering, strong, metallic Cybertronian, capable of taking a good beating, Kate knew it was the principle of the matter that had hurt them both. She had been wrong to abuse his trust like that.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, repeating, meaning the words, to her love, not daring to look at him.

* * *

Kate's head bounced off the window with a loud _thunk_ , startling her awake.

"Ow…" She groaned, gently poking at the tender spot right above her temple. "What was that?"

"Unavoidable pothole." The holoform murmured, his mouth twitching at the corners, almost forming a smirk, before settling back into a frown.

Kate frowned before remembering why exactly Optimus was pissed at her. She was beginning to hate the sudden wash of guilt that, yet again, flowed over her as she replayed her slamming Optimus's door.

"Unavoidable?" She grimaced dramatically as the throbbing faded, she chanced a look over to Optimus. He had no reaction to her antics; he was still pissed. "Sorry." She meekly whimpered, her gaze shifting to look out over Optimus's hood.

 _Ah. So that's why potholes are unavoidable._

Kate's eyes widened. When they had left the warehouse, it had been mid-afternoon. Now, it was almost pitch black outside, aside from the bright flashes of lightning that lit up Optimus and Kate's faces. The rain poured heavily onto Optimus's hood. Maybe it wasn't safe for them to be driving, even if Optimus was a millennia-year-old Cybertronian.

"Do you need to pull over?" Kate voiced her concern before she could stop herself.

She side-glanced at Optimus, watching as he regarded her from the corner of his eye. "Yes," His voice grumbled, "perhaps you're right."

Kate nodded, sitting stiff and quiet.

"There is a rest stop coming up." He added.

She turned her head, smiling at him. "Good! I could use the bathroom."

Optimus didn't respond; he only kept his eyes on the road. Kate sighed, beginning to get frustrated at his lack of communication.

"Optimus?" She spoke.

"Hm?" The holoform responded.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "How much longer are you going to be mad at me?"

The holoform shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. "What you did was wrong."

Kate felt the tears prickle up again and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She hated that feeling.

"Yes." She didn't want to fight him; she only wanted them to be together, happy, again.

"And you won't do it again?"

She shifted in her seat, fully facing the holoform. "No. I promise." She vowed, trying to show him, with every bit she could, that she would keep her word; she wouldn't hurt him ever again.

Optimus huffed, the sigh echoing all around her, but Kate kept her eyes only on the holoform. She let her hand reach out to the dashboard, caressing it lightly.

It was a minute before he spoke again. The holoform shifted to face her, foregoing the façade of him driving for a moment. The rain still thrummed against the hood of Optimus's alt mode; Kate knew there was virtually no chance anyone could see inside the semi-truck and get spooked about there being no driver.

Optimus took Kate's hand from the dashboard, grasping both of her hands in his own, and stroked them. He stared down at their entwined hands and her heart leapt, hope filling every nook.

"I understand why you did it." He paused. "You were frustrated, as was I, about the mission. It went wrong. Humans, when frustrated, sometimes slam car doors."

He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Kate interrupted at the same time.

Optimus looked into her eyes and she smiled at him, seeing tears of his own threatening to spill. His hand cupped her chin, his thumb brushing over her cheek. Kate closed her eyes and let the tears fall. She smiled, brightly, as Optimus pulled her forward, kissing them away gently.

"I can never remain mad at you." He rumbled. She felt the literal vibrations from his confession move all around her.

She raised her hands to his face, forcing him to look straight at her. "I promise." She enunciated each word. "I won't hurt you ever again."

Optimus pulled her forward, kissing her forcefully, with passion. She returned the kiss, moving her lips in time with his, the ache in her heart lifting.

She pulled back when the cab was suddenly enflamed in a bright light.

"Police officer again?" She laughed, orienting herself to her surroundings.

Optimus had pulled in to the rest stop, right up to the overhang. Kate laughed again; she had been so caught up in their conversation, and their kiss, that she didn't even notice Optimus slowing down! The feeling made her feel giddy; her world was back in order again.

"You said you needed to use the bathroom." Optimus smirked at her.

"Show off." She teased.

"Always."

::

Kate looked at herself in the mirror. She looked older than she had a few weeks ago; there were dark circles around her eyes and her complexion was pale. However, she didn't care about any of that. Her heart soared as she spied the joy that surged through her eyes. There was a robot war going on, yes. There were risks, casualties, and mayhem, yes. But she would take it all to keep Optimus in her life. He _was_ her life. He was buried into the depths of her soul—and she, his.

Her smiled floated her out of the building and had her anxiously searching for her beloved mech. She wanted to kiss him again, to be wrapped in his holoform's arms, and, maybe tomorrow, they could be outstretched in a meadow again, watching clouds, as she laid on his chest. Sheltered, protected, loved.

It took her a few minutes to find the Peterbilt, but she spied him sitting in a parking spot, maybe twenty feet away. Kate grinned, racing towards him.

Funny, she almost didn't recognize him with all his lights off. But would always be able to find him, even in his alt-mode. After all, how many semi-trucks had his specific blue and red markings? She had yet to find another one!

Well, he almost looked gray—like he had gray and white markings on the side, not blue and red. But Kate wasn't paying attention to that. Optimus had forgiven her and they were happily in love again.

If she had been paying attention, she would have realized she exited the wrong side of the building. That Optimus was still on the other side, humming to himself, content, as he waited for her. His eyes closed, he rocked back and forth in his seat, continuing his song. He didn't even notice as she climbed into the wrong Peterbilt. And he didn't see the tall, blonde, woman in her mid-20s follow Kate outside, tucking an unmarked canister in her purse.

Kate opened the passenger door and sat herself inside, pulling the seatbelt across her chest. She looked up, smiling, as the driver's door opened and closed. Seeing who sat, pulling her own seatbelt across her chest, Kate frowned.

She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to clear her mind. Somehow she was beginning to feel _very_ tired. Her body fought against her; she wanted to stay awake, but her body was quickly losing its fight, despite the surge of adrenaline it released.

"Who… are… you?" Kate slurred.

"Hello, Kate." The blonde smiled at her. Kate quickly put two-and-two together.

 _The humanoid Decepticon!_

Her breathing quickened and her fingers fumbled to unlatch her seat belt. She finally got a firm grip and pushed down, but her seat belt didn't disengage. It actually _tightened_ , squeezing the air from her lungs.

She slammed the palm of her hand against the glass, her vision turning black.

 _ **OPTIMUS!**_ She screamed, hoping the message got to him.

Her hand lost its strength, falling into her lap, as Kate was dragged into unconsciousness.


End file.
